Children
Children and pregnancies are both regular topics on Lost. __TOC__ Occurrences Season 1 * Megan Pace was playing in the backyard when Charlie visited Liam. * Sawyer aborted a con after he saw a boy that reminded him of his past. * Aaron Littleton was kidnapped in utero, along with his mother. * An unborn baby was lost after Christian Shephard accidentally killed Beth while operating on her drunk. * Shannon spent a year in Paris watching a child named Laurent. That's when she learned the song that helped Sayid understand the maps he took from Rousseau. * Aaron Littleton's mother, Claire, escaped Ethan Rom. * Jin threatens to beat up Byung Han in front of his daughter. * A kid talked to Locke about Mousetrap in a toy store . * Aaron Littleton was born. * Alex Rousseau was kidnapped as a baby, and raised by the Others. Season 2 * The poor man's son needed to go to the bathroom. * Sophie was cared for by Shannon for a year. * Zach and Emma were both taken by the Others. * Ana Lucia's unborn baby was lost after she was shot. * Charlie has a flashback in which he and his band play in a big child's crib for a commercial. * Sun was confirmed as pregnant. * Christian Shephard demanded to see his daughter. * Charlotte Malkin's "death" and "miraculous revival" summoned Mr. Eko to investigate on behalf of the Catholic Church. Season 3 * Karl was shown as a teenaged boy imprisoned by the Others. * Bobby was a boy living in the commune. * A picture of Clementine Phillips was shown to Sawyer while Sawyer was in prison. * Daniel asked Mr. Eko "Are you a bad man? My mother says you are a bad man." * Juliet is revealed to be a fertility doctor. She has impregnated a male field mouse and successfully uses a new drug to make her sister fertile. Dr. Alpert asks her to examine the CT scan of an unusual womb. * While staying in Phuket a young Thai boy sold Jack sodas on the beach. * The children kidnapped by the Others, Emma and Zach, are seen at the Hydra station under the care of Cindy. * Zach and Emma are later seen again with the Others at the ruins. Season 6 * Emma and Zach are seen again inside the Temple. * There are also two other children seen living at the Temple, one of them a young boy and the other a girl around Zach's age. * Jacob and the Man in Black are seen both as new-borns and teenagers. They are also revealed to be twins. Characters as kids Many characters have had flashbacks that feature themselves as children, and some like Charlotte have been seen as children on the Island's flashes: Season 1 *A young Jack Shephard talks to his father about being beaten up at school. *Young Sawyer is seen talking to his mother. *Young Kate's voice is heard on a tape. Season 2 *Younger versions of Eko and his brother Yemi are first seen. . *Younger versions of Charlie and his brother Liam are seen at Christmas time. Season 3 *Young Sun-Hwa Paik is seen in the opening scene of the episode. . *A young Eko is seen again with a younger Yemi. *A young Hurley Reyes is seen talking to his father. *Young Ben arrives on the Island with his father. *Young Charlie is taught how to swim at Butlins by his father. Season 4 * An infant Locke is born, and at age 5, is visited by Richard Alpert. Season 5 * A young Charlotte is seen and recognized by Daniel Faraday. * A young Sayid is seen in Sayid's flashbacks. * A young Miles is seen in Miles' flashbacks. * A young Daniel is seen in Daniel's flashbacks. * A young Charlotte is instructed by Faraday to leave the Island, and leaves the Island on the Galaga. * A young Juliet, Sawyer and Kate are seen in flashbacks. Image:Young Jack Shephard.jpg|Young Jack Shephard Image:YoungCharlie.jpg|Young Charlie Pace Image:Young Eko Tunde.jpg|Young Mr. Eko Image:Yhurley2.JPG|Young Hugo Reyes Image:Young James Ford.jpg|Young James Ford Image:Littlesun.jpg|Young Sun-Hwa Paik Image:3x20 Ben arrives.jpg|Young Benjamin Linus Image:Lilocke.jpg|Young John Locke Image:Young Charlotte2.jpg|Young Charlotte Lewis Image:Young Sayid.jpg|Young Sayid Jarrah Image:5x13 NotListening.jpg|Young Miles Straume Image:Young daniel.jpg| Young Daniel Faraday Image:5x16 youngkatie.jpg| Young Kate Austen Image:Young_Juliet.jpg| Young Juliet Carlson Characters as teens Some characters have had flashbacks that feature themselves as teenagers: Season 1 *Although she is not seen as a teenager, Kate has a flashback which contains her and her childhood sweat heart, Tom Brennan listening to a tape recorder which contained an entry of Kate and Tom as teenagers (around 12-13 years old). Season 2 *An eighteen year old Shannon is seen in flashbacks. Season 4 *One of Locke's flashbacks takes place while he is attending high school and living with his foster parents. Season 5 *Both Eloise Hawking and Charles Widmore are seen at the age of 17 in 1954. *Ben encounters multiple main characters as 12-year-old living with the DHARMA initiative in 1977. Later, Ben has a flashback to his time with the Hostiles as a 12-year-old as he healed from a gunshot wound. *A teenage Miles visits his dying mother. Season 6 *Both Jacob and The Man in Black are depicted as 13-year-olds in their flashbacks. *Teenage Jacob previously appeared as a vision to the Man in Black, Sawyer and Desmond. Image:6x15YouComeFromAcrosstheSea.jpg|Teenager Man in Black (Boy in Black) Image:4x11 Locke'sAnAngryChild.jpg|Teenager John Locke Image:Ellie.jpg|Teenager Eloise Hawking Image:WidJones.jpg|Teenager Charles Widmore Image:5x12 ben ethan shut up.jpg|Teenager Ethan Rom Image:6x15 JacobAndTheLight.jpg|Teenager Jacob Characters as infants Season 3 *Ben flashbacks to his own birth. Season 4 *Locke's birth and first day is seen in a flashback. Season 5 *Pierre Chang feeds baby Miles before going to work. *Baby Ethan is born to Amy and Horace, with a help from Juliet who is shocked by this fact. *Ben remembers the day he stole a one week old Alex. Season 6 *A flashback shows the birth of both Jacob and the Man in Black. Image:5x01 BabyMiles.jpg|Baby Miles Straume Image:04x11_premature_john.jpg|Baby John Locke Image:5x12-Widmore'sSupper.jpg|Baby Alex Rousseau Image:3x20CallHimBenjamin.jpg|Baby Benjamin Linus Image:5x09_Baby_Ethan_mini.jpg|Baby Ethan Rom Image:6x15thetwins.jpg|Babies Jacob & Man in Black de:Kinder es:Niños fr:Enfants it:Bambini pl:Dzieci pt:Crianças Category:Recurring Themes Category:Lists Category:Characters